dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Demon God
Demon gods are the end result of a demon absorbing a vast amount of energy into their being, propelling them beyond their previous limits, and into an uncharted realm of power. God Tool (level 31): Demon gods generate a symbol of their status and power, an item that represents their very being as a demon god. You immediately gain a weapon of your choosing. This weapon may have tier levels of a special property, or half tier levels of two special properties. This weapon is unbreakable, and you suffer no penalties for wielding it. You obtain the Deity descriptor. Possession (level 35): A number of times equal to your Tenacity per day you may attempt to dominate the mind of any creature without the deity descriptor. This is an instinct vs resolve attack. On success, you dominate the target for spirit rounds. Giant form (level 39): You gain access to the Giant demon god daily power. Giant Demon god A more powerful of demon god Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: You transform into your Giant form, gaining a transbonus of 10, and the hit points of a character 3 levels higher than you. You MAY increase your size one category. This form consumes 1 stamina every round. Activating the form is ALWAYS a full round action. Demon God powers: Level 31 At-will powers: Bloody Sauce At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. This attack deals an additional 3 damage against bloodied opponents. Boiling Strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. On crits enemies take an additional amount of damage equal to your Spirit. Level 31 Encounter powers: Rage Saucer Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 2p + strength damage. Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage, and opponents are weakened. If both attacks hit, the opponent suffers vulnerability 5 against you for Spirit rounds. Baked Sphere Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Burst 3 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5K + spirit damage. For every enemy struck you gain body temporary hit points. Level 34 Utility powers: Marked Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: one creature in range Attack: Discipline vs resolve Hit: The enemy becomes marked with the symbol of the demon god for Tenacity rounds. While this mark is in effect, the opponent loses half of his DR against you and has disadvantage with any attacks that include you as a target. This mark is not over written by another mark. Void shackles Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 25 Target: one creature in range Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: The enemy is wrapped up in chains made of pitch black energy. The enemy becomes restrained for Mind rounds. At the end of the techniques time limit the chains fade and the opponent suffers no ill effects. The chains may be broken early by making a save, but this deals 2k damage upon doing so. Defensive glaze Daily ✦ Martial, Special Standard Action Power up Effect: For the duration of this power up you have DR 3. this dr stacks with dr from all sources. Level 36 Daily powers: Seasoning Arrow Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee 4 Target: One creature in range Attack: speed vs reaction Hit: 6P + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the enemies body, they suffer 3d4 damage of lightning, Fire, and cold damage as additional damage. Miss: Half damage, and you regain tier healing surges Stock jet Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 12 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 6K + spirit damage. If you hit a number of enemies equal to your instinct-tier, you recharge a used encounter or non ultimate daily power of your choosing. You can not recharge stock jet with this effect as it's not expended when this effect occurs. Miss: Half damage, and you gain a power surge. Level 40 ultimate power: Boiling Burg Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Full round Action Ultimate blast 6 Target: All creatures in blast Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 9K + Spirit damage. After the initial attack the outter edge of the blast area is considered impassable terrain for Instinct rounds. Any creature still inside the range of the blast at the end of this time suffer half the damage again as additional damage. Miss: 4k + 40 damage, and you regain hit points as though you had spent 2 surges. Makyouka Form The true form of a demon god Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Ultimate Transformation Effect: You merge with your god tool, transforming into your true form! You gain a transbonus of 18, the hitpoints of a character 8 levels higher than you, and your shifts are considered teleports. Reduce momentum costs for actions by 2. Creatures with the mortal descriptor deal half damage to you while in this form. This form lasts only 5 rounds, when it deactivates you are not fatigued but can not assume the form again for 1d6+1 days. SPECIAL: This from can be activated as a standard action if you're already in giant demon god form.